


Allargando

by le_mru



Series: Nowa Ziemia [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam uderzył potylicą o pokrywę silnika, syknął i złapał się za tył głowy. Miał wielkie cienie pod oczami i tchnął przetrawionym alkoholem. Wyglądał na młodszego niż w rzeczywistości i Lee przypomniało się ich pierwsze spotkanie: jakiś barczysty, zwalisty facet obmacywał jego najlepszego pilota. Lee potarł zziębnięte ręce, jakby to miało odsunąć tę myśl z powrotem w niepamięć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allargando

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pelle_kb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/gifts).



> Część Nowej Ziemi: w tym świecie połączone siły floty i cylonów osiedliły się razem na zdolnej do zamieszkania części Ziemi, AU od 4x10 _Revelations_.  
>  Dedykowane Pelle_kb, dzięki za betę dla Kubis. Eksperyment z formą: dwa punkty widzenia.  
> Piosenka: _Evil_ Interpolu.

_You need someone to take you there  
Saying, hey, why can't we look the other way?  
Why can't we just play the other game?  
Why can't we just look the other way?_

 

(i)

Samochód Sama nie chciał zapalić. Lee od dobrej minuty obserwował go z bezpiecznej odległości, stukając palcami o kierownicę i słuchając radia, które trochę przerywało ze względu na sąsiedztwo stoczni i dużych pokładów metali. Silnik jego hybrydy chodził bez zarzutu na jałowym biegu.

Kiedy stało się jasne, że Sam sobie nie poradzi, Lee wyciągnął kluczyk ze stacyjki i z pluskiem wysiadł z samochodu wprost w kałużę. Otrzepał z rezygnacją nogawki, zapiął kurtkę i przebrnął na drugą stronę parkingu. Słońce dopiero wstawało po drugiej stronie rzeki, więc wszystko było pogrążone w niebieskawym cieniu przedświtu.

Sam grzebał pod maską, przyświecając sobie małą latarką o słabym świetle. Ręce miał czarne od smaru i brudu skumulowanego na częściach silnika.

— Jakiś problem? — zagadnął Lee. — Tylko uważaj, żeby nie…

Sam uderzył potylicą o pokrywę silnika, syknął i złapał się za tył głowy. Miał wielkie cienie pod oczami i tchnął przetrawionym alkoholem. Wyglądał na młodszego niż w rzeczywistości i Lee przypomniało się ich pierwsze spotkanie: jakiś barczysty, zwalisty facet obmacywał jego najlepszego pilota. Lee potarł zziębnięte ręce, jakby to miało odsunąć tę myśl z powrotem w niepamięć.

— Szlag — powiedział nosowo Sam. — Nie wiem, co się stało, ale nie chce mi odpalić. Co za gówno.

— Świece żarowe?

— Nie mam zielonego pojęcia — odparł Sam niepewnie. — Jak coś się psuje, to zwykle zajmuje się tym Tyrol albo Kara.

— No tak. Pozwól. — Lee odebrał mu latarkę i pochylił się nad silnikiem. Wszystko wyglądało, jakby miało niebawem się rozpaść. Galen Tyrol rozpłakałby się na ten widok jak dziecko.

— Nie masz ludzi, którzy naprawialiby samochody za ciebie? — zapytał z rozbawieniem Anders.

— Mam. Ale ty nie masz. Wiesz co, to chyba pompa paliwowa. Powinno się ją wymienić.

— Świetnie — westchnął Sam. — Tylko tego brakowało. — Spuścił pokrywę silnika i uderzył w nią pięścią.

— Chodź, podwiozę cię. Samochód się potem ściągnie.

— Dobra — powiedział Anders z ociąganiem. Wrzucił latarkę na siedzenie, zatrzasnął drzwiczki i podszedł do drugiego samochodu z rękami schowanymi w kieszeniach. Na tle otaczającego lądowisko lasu cedrowego wyglądał jak jedna z tych groźnych, drewnianych figur, które kiedyś stawiano na rozstajach.

— Wskakuj — zaoferował Lee. Jakby byli kumplami wracającymi z meczu. Sam zgarnął dokumenty leżące na siedzeniu pasażera i wsiadł. Brakowało miejsca, żeby mógł rozprostować nogi.

Lee zapalił silnik. Natychmiast aktywowała się nieco toporna konsola centralna, która poinformowała kierowcę o konieczności rychłego zatankowania.

— To dlatego każdy powinien mieć hybrydę, tak? — zapytał Sam. Piętnaście minut sam na sam z Andersem – to było dokładnie to, czego Lee potrzebował po tej głupiej awanturze sprzed kilku dni.

— Dokładnie tak. Poinformowałaby cię, że pompa paliwowa wysiada. Poza tym jest z kim pogadać, jak zrobi się nudno — powiedział z wymuszonym humorem, dodając gazu. Miał duży zapas takich żartów na przełamywanie lodów na spotkaniach politycznych. Gdyby chciał, mógłby nimi Andersa wykończyć.

Koła zabuksowały w błotnistych nieckach i samochód ruszył. Cienkie snopy światła reflektorów nie rozpraszały mglistego półmroku. Tylko dzięki częstemu odwiedzaniu lotniska Lee miał jakieś mętne pojęcie, gdzie jedzie.

— Mam wrażenie, że już za nią tęsknię — powiedział Anders, opierając się o podgłówek. — Ile czasu minęło? Pół godziny?

— Jakoś tak — odparł Lee. Poczuł się trochę nieswojo z tą nagłą swobodą Sama. Takie otwarte komunikowanie się nie było między nimi przyjęte. Specjalizowali się raczej w wypieraniu wszystkich niepokojących tematów.

Lee, lawirując pomiędzy jeziorami błota na drodze dojazdowej do lotniska, wypierał właśnie fakt, że przyzwyczaił się do Sama. Ostatnie pół roku poświęcił nieprzyznawaniu się do tego, że woli Thrace'ów w zestawie od tego ostatecznego braku Kary, którego próbkę dostali po jej zaginięciu w burzy.

Brak – to złe słowo, którego unikał jak ognia. Oczywiście, istniała dość konkretna różnica pomiędzy tym, jak Kara służyła na innym statku albo mieszkała w innym miejscu – nieważne, jak bardzo byliby wtedy skłóceni – a tym, jak jej nie było. Nigdzie.

— … naprawdę, mogliby położyć tu asfalt — mówił Sam, opierając się kolanem o deskę rozdzielczą. — Te betonowe płyty utonęły już w błocie. Ledwie przejechałem w tamtą stronę.

— Napisz do D'Anny. Na pewno się tym zajmie, jest twoją fanką.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał Sam z niedowierzaniem.

Lee skręcił wreszcie na główną drogę, na której kałuże i wyboje były dwa razy mniejsze.

— Naprawdę. Uwielbia brać mnie na bok i pytać, kiedy kolejny mecz.

— Poważnie, Apollo? — Anders zmarszczył brwi. — Bardzo dziwne.

— Mnie to mówisz? Ja tego muszę wysłuchiwać z kamienną twarzą.

Prowadzili swobodną rozmowę. To też było niewskazane.

— Zajechać od frontu czy od podwórza? — zapytał Lee, schodząc na bezpieczniejszy temat.

— Od frontu jest chyba mniej błota.

Lee zatrzymał się przed niepozornym, dwupiętrowym budynkiem, w którym Anders miał swoje mieszkanie. Powoli nadchodził ranek i zaczynał się ruch na ulicach. To dlatego Lee był podwójnie zaskoczony, kiedy Sam położył rękę na jego udzie: to było nie tylko jawne złamanie ich niepisanej zasady o niedotykaniu się, ale też brak rozsądku – nikt nie powinien ich widzieć w takiej sytuacji.

— Posłuchaj mnie, Lee — powiedział Anders konfidencjonalnie. Lee obserwował go z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że Sam lubił się spoufalać, więc ten gest nie wytrącił go aż tak bardzo z równowagi. — Bardzo ci dziękuję za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś i przepraszam, że ostatnio dałem się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Wczoraj zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie tylko ci przyzwoicie nie podziękowałem, ale jeszcze zbluzgałem. Sory.

Lee był gotów podnieść podejrzliwie brew, a potem uświadomił sobie, że jest mowa o spotkaniach, które pozałatwiał Samowi i może jeszcze tych kilku radach, których mu udzielił w przypływie wspaniałomyślności. Nie oczekiwał bukietów kwiatów ani wylewnych podziękowań. Tym bardziej nie spodziewał się przeprosin.

— Nie ma sprawy, Sam. Uważam, że to, co chcesz zrobić, jest dobrym pomysłem — powiedział ostrożnie, stukając palcami o kierownicę. — Potrzeba ci tylko trochę siły przebicia.

Tak naprawdę Lee uważał, że jest trochę za wcześnie na takie akcje dotyczące praw cylonów, ale z drugiej strony ktoś musiał zacząć działać i kto byłby lepszy niż Sammy, z jego niewyczerpanym entuzjazmem i przeszłością złotego chłopca ludzkości?

Będąc zupełnie szczerym przed sobą, Lee musiałby przyznać, że trochę Andersa polubił. To było naprawdę niezwykłe, że ktoś tak doświadczony przez los potrafił zachować tyle zwykłej życzliwości i ciepła. Sam nie był weteranem, tak jak Lee albo Kara, na tyle zniechęceni i rozgoryczeni, by ograniczyć się tylko do swojego towarzystwa. Coś sprawiło, że on nie stracił wiary.

— Wiesz, jeślibyś nie powiedział mi, co mam zrobić, to dalej błądziłbym jak dziecko we mgle — tłumaczył Anders. — Kara miała mnie dość i poprosiła cię o to przed wyjazdem?

— Nie. Kara nie maczała w tym palców. — Z Samem tak łatwo było pławić się w dobroczynności. Lee pozwalał sobie na to od czasu do czasu.

— No proszę. Super. Dzięki za podwiezienie, Lee.

Sam nachylił się, wsunął dłoń na jego kark i ucałował go w czoło, a Lee zwalczył ochotę, żeby rozejrzeć się dookoła i sprawdzić, czy nikt ich nie widział. Anders wysiadł, Lee wcisnął gaz i odjechał w pośpiechu, wściekły na Sama za to, że przekraczał on te wszystkie wygodne granice, które sobie nakreślili. Szczególnie pod jej nieobecność. Co to miało na celu?

Lee miał prawo do podejrzliwości. Pomimo swojej poczciwej natury Sam sporo nauczył się od Starbuck, więc Lee miesiącami tkwił w przeświadczeniu, że Anders go nienawidzi. Potem złapał Sama na tym, jak przyglądał się rozbierającemu się Lee.

Brudny sekret stadła Kary Thrace: czasem chodzili do łóżka razem, we trójkę. Oczywiście oni dwaj tylko dla niej. Cokolwiek działo się między nimi, było zupełnie przypadkowe.

Zatrzymał samochód przed błyszczącym taflami okien gmachem Rady. Był pewien, że gdzieś indziej istniały inne światy, w których Sam stracił wiarę i odszedł do innej kobiety albo Lee nie zgodził się na tak jawne pogwałcenie swoich zasad, albo Kara postawiła inne warunki i każde z nich odeszło w swoją stronę. Niestety, żyli na najlepszym ze światów.

 

(ii)

Samochód nie chciał zapalić. Sam otworzył maskę i poświecił latarką na różne elementy silnika, z których większości nie mógł nawet nazwać. Potrafił ugotować karczochy i pamiętał jeszcze części układu nawigacyjnego vipera, ale zupełnie nie znał się na silnikach samochodowych. Na dodatek jedyna osoba, która potrafiłaby to naprawić z zamkniętymi oczami, właśnie odleciała w raptorze na drugą stronę cholernej planety na cholerną ekspedycję.

Sam sprawdził olej (to potrafił zrobić) i bez przekonania pomacał akumulator. Gdyby to była wina akumulatora, nie udałoby się nawet zapalić świateł, prawda?

Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał z lotniska do domu zapieprzać pieszo. Dopiero świtało, było zimno i miał kaca. Nie uśmiechało mu się to.

— Jakiś problem? — zapytał nagle ktoś za jego plecami. — Tylko uważaj…

Sam wyprostował się i uderzył tyłem głowy o maskę, co tylko spotęgowało jego ból głowy i przeniosło jego główne ognisko ze skroni do potylicy.

— Szlag — powiedział, odwracając się. Za nim stał Lee w wojskowej kurtce narzuconej na garnitur. Jego twarz była pogrążona w cieniu. — Nie wiem, co się stało, ale nie chce mi odpalić. Co za gówno.

— Świece żarowe? — zasugerował Lee tonem świadczącym o posiadanej wiedzy.

— Nie mam zielonego pojęcia — odparł Sam, masując tył głowy. — Jak coś się zepsuje, to zawsze zajmuje się tym Tyrol albo Kara.

— No tak — skwitował Lee, odbierając mu latarkę. — Pozwól.

Sam zrobił mu miejsce przy masce i oparł się biodrem o zderzak. Lee pochylił się nad silnikiem z miną znawcy, coś szturchnął, coś przekręcił. Wyglądał, jakby wiedział, co robi.

— Nie masz ludzi, którzy naprawialiby samochody za ciebie? — zapytał Sam z ponurym rozbawieniem. Lee mógłby się nie znać chociaż na jednej, zupełnie nieważnej rzeczy, na czymkolwiek? Andersowi spałoby się wtedy lepiej w nocy.

— Mam — odparł zadowolony z siebie Lee. — Ale ty nie masz. Wiesz co, to chyba pompa paliwowa. Powinno się ją wymienić.

— Świetnie. Tylko tego brakowało. — Sam opuścił z trzaskiem maskę i uderzył w nią pięścią z czystej, bezsilnej złości. Nienawidził mieć kaca i pecha zarazem.

— Chodź, podwiozę cię — zaproponował Lee, jak zwykle pełen obrzydliwego altruizmu. Uśmiechnął się, błysnął zębami. — Samochód się potem ściągnie.

— Dobra. — Sam zgodził się odruchowo. Schował latarkę do bezużytecznego samochodu, zamknął drzwiczki, schował ręce do kieszeni i przeszedł na drugą stronę drogi, nie spuszczając wzroku z pleców niższego mężczyzny.

Zatrzymał się niepewnie po stronie pasażera. Na siedzeniu leżały jakieś papiery. Wyglądały na ważne. Może to była nowa ustawa gospodarcza?

— Wskakuj — powiedział Lee, zachęcając go gestem. Sam przełożył dokumenty na tylne siedzenie i wsiadł, uderzając o tablicę rozdzielczą najpierw lewym, a potem prawym kolanem. To był samochód dla małych ludzi.

Lee przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Coś wydało z siebie przeciągły pisk i za kierownicą podświetliła się konsola komputera pokładowego.

— To dlatego każdy powinien mieć hybrydę, tak? — zapytał Sam, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Sam jeździł gruchotem, bo nie uważał, żeby stosowanie sztucznej inteligencji w samochodach było specjalnie potrzebne. Poza tym nie lubił myśleć o tym, że mógłby mieć coś wspólnego z tym miniaturowym mózgiem umieszczonym za konsolą.

— Dokładnie tak. Poinformowałaby cię, że pompa paliwowa wysiada. Poza tym jest z kim pogadać, jak zrobi się nudno — powiedział drętwo Lee. Wydawał się być wciąż dotknięty po awanturze, w trakcie której Anders objaśniał mu, jak powinien wyciągnąć z tyłka ten kij, który uniemożliwiał normalne życie.

Lee ruszył. Mimo że droga tonęła w błocie i widoczność była bardzo ograniczona, samochód prowadził z taką samą pozbawioną wysiłku nonszalancją jak myśliwiec. Kara zachowywała się podobnie w kokpicie i za kierownicą. Sam nie potrafił nigdy skutecznie skopiować tego, jak wygodnie rozsiadali się w fotelach. To była ta niepoznana rzecz w nich i pomiędzy nimi, której Anders do końca nie rozumiał, mimo że służył pod dowództwem obojga i przeżył dłużej niż przeciętny kot.

Pomyślał o ostatnim razie, kiedy znalazł Karę pod jednym z jej samolotów, wyciągnął ją stamtąd za nogi i zrobił jej fantastyczną minetę tylko dlatego, że tak go naszło. Kara ugryzła go do krwi w rękę, którą zakrywał jej usta, żeby nikt na zewnątrz hangaru jej nie usłyszał. Teraz trudno przyjmował myśl o miesiącu z dala od jej bioder.

— Mam wrażenie, że już za nią tęsknię — powiedział na głos, bo stwierdził, że kto jak kto, ale Lee go zrozumie. — Ile czasu minęło? Pół godziny?

— Jakoś tak — odparł Lee, nie odrywając oczu od drogi.

Kara była warta wytrzymywania z Lee. To był jeden z pierwszych kompromisów, które musieli tu zawrzeć. Mogli obaj ją mieć – nie, złe słowo, kojarzące się z posiadaniem – mogli obaj z nią być, dopóki nie kazali jej wybierać pomiędzy sobą. Oczywiście Kara ujęła to inaczej (bardziej oględnie). Oczywiście się zgodzili (nie pozostawiła specjalnego wyboru).

Adama nie był taki zły, kiedy poznało się go bliżej. Miał wszędzie wtyki i takie pragmatyczne podejście do życia, które Sam zaczął z czasem doceniać.

Samochód podskoczył na jakimś niewidocznym wyboju i Sam znowu uderzył kolanem o deskę rozdzielczą.

— Ja pierniczę — syknął, rozcierając obolałe miejsce i opierając nogę wyżej, żeby uniknąć kolejnego zderzenia. — Naprawdę, mogliby położyć tu asfalt. Te betonowe płyty utonęły już w błocie. Ledwie przejechałem w tamtą stronę.

— Napisz do D'Anny — powiedział Lee z prawie kamienną twarzą. Drgnął tylko kącik jego ust. — Na pewno się tym zajmie, jest twoją fanką.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał podejrzliwie Sam.

Lee skręcił na główną drogę, nie zaszczycając Sama nawet spojrzeniem.

— Naprawdę. Uwielbia brać mnie na bok i pytać, kiedy kolejny mecz.

— Poważnie, Apollo? — Sam nie wyczuwał jeszcze do końca nastrojów Lee. On i Kara potrafili czasami bez końca grać w jakąś swoją dziwaczną grę w blefowanie, której Sam jeszcze nie rozgryzł. Tym razem wydawało się, że Lee nie potrafi się zdecydować pomiędzy otwartym żartowaniem a podpuszczaniem Sama. — Bardzo dziwne.

— Mnie to mówisz? Ja tego muszę wysłuchiwać z kamienną twarzą.

Nie. Chyba jednak mówił serio.

Nie dzielili się wszystkim. Kara miała różne sekrety z obojgiem. Sam nazywał swoje i jej "małżeńskimi" (chociaż technicznie nie byli małżeństwem, bo nie odnowili przysięgi w świetle nowego prawa; to była epicka awantura, naprawdę, latały nie tylko naczynia, ale i meble), a te przynależne Apollowi i Starbuck – "wojskowymi". Na przykład sparringi. Byli pewni, że nikt o nich nie wiedział, ale nie było trudno poskładać do kupy ich sińce, porozrzucane tu i ówdzie ochraniacze i ubitą ziemię za domem.

— Zajechać od frontu czy od podwórza? — zapytał Lee, wyrywając Sama z zamyślenia.

— Od frontu jest chyba mniej błota.

Lee zatrzymał się samochód na wysokości wjazdu do garażu. Andersa coś tknęło: nagle przypomniał sobie, co miał zrobić. Odwrócił się do Lee i położył mu rękę na udzie, żeby Adama zrozumiał, że to było ważne.

— Posłuchaj mnie, Lee — powiedział spokojnie Sam. Lee obserwował go nieufnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Bardzo ci dziękuję za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś i przepraszam, że ostatnio dałem się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Wczoraj zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie tylko ci przyzwoicie nie podziękowałem, ale jeszcze zbluzgałem. Sory.

Lee miał wtyki. Dzięki temu Sam teraz również je miał. Planował nawet poprosić Adamę o pomoc wprost, ale okazało się, że nie musiał: Lee pomógł mu z własnej woli. To było ważne odkrycie: jak łatwo byłoby nim manipulować – gdyby Sam zajmował się takimi rzeczami jak manipulacja.

— Nie ma sprawy, Sam — odparł Lee. Jego palce wystukiwały nerwowy rytm na kierownicy. Stuk-stuk-stuk-stukstuk. — Uważam, że to, co chcesz zrobić, jest dobrym pomysłem. Potrzeba ci tylko trochę siły przebicia.

— Wiesz, jeślibyś nie powiedział mi, co mam zrobić, to dalej błądziłbym jak dziecko we mgle — ciągnął Anders. Jego dłoń powoli ześlizgiwała się ze sztucznego materiału, z którego wykonane były spodnie od garnituru Lee. — Kara miała mnie dość i poprosiła cię o to przed wyjazdem?

— Nie. Kara nie maczała w tym palców — przyznał Lee.

I świetnie. Teraz mieli swój własny sekret: Lee i Sam, i to spotkanie z Davidem Gravariusem, z którego być może coś wyniknie. Co więcej: Lee wreszcie potraktował go poważnie. Czas najwyższy również potraktować Lee poważnie.

— No proszę. Super — powiedział szczerze. — Dzięki za podwiezienie, Lee. — Poczuł nagle taki przypływ uczucia – nie do Adamy konkretnie, bo Lee unikał okazywania emocji tak umiejętnie, że zniechęcał do tego wszystkich dookoła – ale w ogóle, że nachylił się i pocałował drugiego mężczyznę w czoło, a potem szybko wysiadł.

Lee odjechał, pryskając naokoło wodą z kałuży. Sam popatrzył za nim, osłaniając oczy przed blaskiem wschodzącego słońca. Sylwetki ludzi przechodzących przez ulicę były obramowane na czerwono.

Sam sięgnął do kieszeni i zaczął szukać kluczy, kierując się powoli do drzwi. Dopiero niedawno zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Karze w trakcie pierwszego roku ich małżeństwa brakowało nie tyle latania, ile całej tej części jej życia – bycia instruktorem, krzyczenia na kadetów, posiadania stopnia, przydawania się, uczestniczenia w czymś razem z… no właśnie: z Lee Adamą. Sam długo usiłował sobie wmawiać, że Apollo był jak jej inni przypadkowi mężczyźni, ale w końcu musiał przełknąć tę gorzką pigułkę. Któregoś wieczoru, kiedy siedzieli na tarasie studia z butelką samogonu i całą paczką skręcanych ręcznie papierosów, kobieta, która już nie była jego żoną, usiłowała mu wytłumaczyć, dlaczego Lee jest tak ważny.

Nie za bardzo potrafiła. Ale on sam zaczynał rozumieć.


End file.
